My Celebrity Crush
by keepyourheart
Summary: When the freshman class gets to travel to England, Miley and her friends are ecstatic. She finally gets to meet her celebrity crush, and see him perform with his band! But of course, nothing is ever that easy.
1. Trailer

**Every girl has a celebrity crush. The guy who's picture is plastered all over her walls and locker.**

_Miley points to a McFly picture inside her locker, a large red heart around the youngest, blonde boy Dougie._

**The guy a girl would do anything to see.**

_Miley and Lilly sneaking out of the hotel, a McFly concert poster in their hands._

"We are so going to get caught!"

"No we wont, just come on its going to start."

**Every once and awhile, an opportunity comes across that you just can't pass up.**

"Yes that's right freshman, a trip to England!"

_Miley's mouth drops as she drops her fork on the ground and slowly turns toward Nick._

**What happens when five friends are shipped off to England for two weeks?**

_Hannah and Oliver standing in the rain with their suitcases at their feet._

_Lilly and Miley being escorted off the plane by two guards._

_Nick on stage, a blue spotlight shining down on him._

**Will the girl finally get the chance to meet her celebrity crush, and will she go for it?**

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can, you know you can!"

**Or will she chicken out at the last minute?**

_Dougie flashes a confused smile, and Miley is completely speechless._

"Uh..h-h-hi."

**Will the kids learn that sometimes love isn't across the ocean, or in a popular band?** **But sometimes right in front of us?**

"I've been right here, I've always been right here!"

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you feel the same way. Say something!"

"I can't."

**But love isn't the only thing blooming. New friendships are created.**

_Hannah sitting in a café, talking to an English paper boy._

"How have we not met before?"

**New enemies will form.**

_Lilly dumping her ice crème on Oliver's shaggy brown hair._

"Just get out of my face."

"But I can explain."

**Sometimes an obsession can turn into so much more.**

**Staring…**

_**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**_

_Shows Miley jumping up and down in the airport._

_**Nick Jonas as Nick Darley**_

_Shows Nick sitting at the cafeteria table, his eyebrows raised._

_**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**_

_Shows Lilly sticking out her tongue while sitting on the plane._

_**Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken**_

_Shows Oliver holding up a stuffed penguin, an amused look on his face._

_**Brie Larson as Hannah Stewart**_

_Shows Hannah drinking a coffee from Starbucks while walking down the street._

**With…**

_**Dougie Poynter as Himself**_

_Shows Dougie signing into to microphone, and playing his bass guitar._

_**Ricky Ullman as Peter Jackson**_

_Shows Peter dancing foolishly, trying to cheer Hannah up._

**Screen fades to black…**

"It's just a little celebrity crush guys. Honestly"


	2. We're Going to England!

**HANNAH MONTANA: My Celebrity Crush**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Hannah Montana, it is fully owned by the Disney Channel. Nor do I own McFly, or any other celebrity mentioned in the cast list. Any song mentioned in this story are not my own unless stated, they are owned by the artists/bands who wrote them. The only thing I own in this story is the plot, main title, and chapter titles.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **As you probably noticed, Hannah and Miley are two different people. They are fraternal twins, and that is why I am using Brie Larson as her face in here. They do actually get along pretty well in this story, but will obviously fight sometimes. No one in this story is famous, except for the band McFly and its members.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**We're Going to England!**

"Come on!" I begged, clasping my hands together as I leant farther out into the isle.

Nick shot me another death glare before returning his eyes to the front of the room.

"Please! I will be forever grateful, and owe you big time," I whispered, clasping my hands together.

He shook his head again, not removing his eyes from the front of the classroom where our social teacher was droning on about World War I.

Thinking quickly I jotted down a small note and threw it to Nick. It landed smack dab in the middle of his desk, but he ignored it.

"Nick!" I whisper-shouted. Why was he being so stubborn?

Defeated, I dropped my shoulders and leant my back against the chair, pouting.

He finally looked over, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Please?" I mouthed, giving him the puppy dog eyes that he fell for every time.

"Are you even listening to yourself? Do you know how crazy that is?" He whispered back, leaning closer.

It wasn't crazy – honestly! All I wanted to do was catch a bus or train to New York. Was it really that insane?

"It's not that bad, I just want to go to the concert!" I whined, crossing my arms across my chest. "It's like a once and a lifetime opportunity! McFly is coming to do an episode of TRL, they never come to America. _Never!_"

"Mr. Darley, and Miss. Stewart, please continue this conversation after class! At the moment I am trying to teach my lesson, if it is so boring, maybe you would like to take my position?" Mr. Wood roared, tapping the board with his long gross nails.

Why the big long speech? Couldn't he just tell us to be quiet like any other regular teacher?

------------------------

After what seemed like forever, the bell signifying that class was over rung. Everyone jumped from their chairs and made their way out the door, and off to the cafeteria.

Nick stood up and hovered over my desk just as I was zipping up my binder.

"Man, that was probably the worst class ever," He sighed as I stood up and we walked out of the room and into the busy hallway.

I always considered the halls to be like streets. There were basically two lanes, one going one way, the other going the opposite way. If for some strange reason you got caught in the wrong lane or side… well you were probably going to get run over.

"The announcements are late today," I pointed out, looking over at the small box that was hung up on the wall where Amber's shrill voice came out everyday at exactly 12:10pm, telling the students what was happening at school that week. Nick and I never really paid any attention due to the fact that nothing interesting ever happened, but I still took notice when things wern't right.

"I know, it's weird – Amber is never late," He shrugged and I followed him into the cafeteria, and we got into the growing lunch line.

Just as we were handed our trays, which had been piled high with what looked to be pig slop, we went to the table Oliver, Lilly, and my sister Hannah were all sitting at.

"Hey guys," I said, taking a seat next to Lilly. Nick sat down on my other side. Across the table, Oliver and Hannah were picking at her sandwich with a plastic fork.

They all mumbled a hello, or what's up. Just as I was about to take a spoonful of soup, the announcements came on and everyone in the room fell silent.

"Good afternoon Sea View High! I hope that everyone is having an awesome lunch!" I rolled my eyes at her obviously fake perkiness. Continuing with my lunch, I picked up Hannah's fork and jabbed at her sandwich, which resulted in a round of 'ewws' from the girls at the table. Putting the fork right in front of my eyes to try and see what exactly was on it, I then heard the one word that seemed to make me forget everything around. I swear it made me stop breathing.

I dropped the fork to the floor and slowly turned to face Nick. My mouth was hanging open in disbelief as I locked eyes with him.

"Freshman trip to England," I whispered, trying to figure out if I had heard her correctly.

Hannah stared at me with her intense blue eyes, her thin eyebrows raised in confusion. Lilly started chewing her thumb nail like she does when she is either, confused, or doesn't know what's going on. Oliver continued eating, and Nick was looking back at me, and then nodded.

The three words were still ringing in my ears. Freshman, trip, England. Never did I think I would hear those three words in one sentence.

"Oh my god!" I shouted with glee, clapping my hands together. I had to get to that meeting, now.

------------------------

All five of us were now sitting in the empty classroom, waiting for the supervisor who had organized this whole thing to come in. I looked over at the door as I heard it creek open and watched as three girls and three other guys walked in and took a seat near the back of the room.

Finally two teachers walked in and sat down on top of the first two desks in the front row. I was bubbling with excitement, wanting to hear more and more about this trip. I had to know everything – but not only did I have to know, I had to go.

"So my little troupers, you all want to go to England?" The older guy, Mr. Paul asked us, a large smile on his face. He was a social teacher, mostly though he taught the older kids. I think Jackson complained about him being 'boring' and 'old' more than once.

I nodded my head. I wanted to go to England.

For the next half hour Mr. Paul and Mr. Riley talked about everything that would be happening on the trip. Apparently it was going to be a 'learning experience' so that would mean no shopping, Hannah looked angry, and no outside activities that weren't on the schedule.

So that obviously meant no McFly concert. And that lead to not meeting Dougie Poynter.

I didn't care, I mean there was always a way to get what you wanted and I could always sneak out with Nick or something. I would get to that concert if it was the last thing I did.

"All right, so if you are all still interested give these wavers to your parents for them to sign and there will be another meeting where parents _must _attend. After that if you are still able to take part in this trip, we look forward to traveling with you," And with that the two teachers set the papers on the front desk and walked out of the room.

The kids that had come in after us grabbed a sheet and quickly left, leaving the five of us once again alone.

"We all have to go," I stated, looking around at my circle of friends.

"Dad will never let us go Miles," Hannah stated, looking down at her nails with a look of disgust.

"Yes he will! It's a 'learning experience'. Dad loves anything to do with learning."

Lilly started chewing her thumb nail again and I quickly averted my eyes to her. What was her deal now? "Lilly?"

She looked up, her eyes wide. "Uhm well… I don't think my parents will let me go either. I mean it's expensive, and a long ways from home."

I sighed and fell back into the chair. "Oliver? Buddy, old pal?" I was trying to sound hopeful here.

"Sorry Miles, I'm with Lilly on this one."

I wanted to scream, throw a fit, hit something, I was just so angry! Why did it seem like they didn't want to go? It sounded like they were just making up excuses not to go. Surly they could convince their parents. It wouldn't take that much work.

Not even wanting to look over at Nick in fear of him telling me the same thing the others had, I stood up from the chair, grabbed a sheet and left the room without looking back.

"But we can talk to them about it!" Hannah shouted after me. I stopped in my tracks, a smile forming.

Turning around I ran back to my friends, and pulled them into a group hug. Well attempted anyways.

"Just imagine it," I started, pulling away from the hug and jumping up onto the desk, looking skyward. "Actually getting to see McFly, live in concert."

Nick cleared his throat and I turned around to face them all.

"And the joys of England!" I added, spreading my arms wide. Everyone rolled their eyes and stood up from their chairs. We all walked out of the room and back to the cafeteria to finish our lunch.

We're going to England, we're going to England!

**A/N: Yay new story! I am so excited to start writing this one, I have so many ideas! Hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter and the trailer, and will continue to read this. Trust me, it's going to be one of my best stories I can already tell. If you haven't already, you should go check out my profile and click the link. That is the pictures of the cast - and the last guy on it will be Peter. He will come in a bit later in the story. Anyways, please please review this and tell me what you think so far. You all know I love hearing from you, so go on and review, don't be shy. **


	3. Arriving

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Arriving.**

The next few weeks consisted of everyone trying to convince their parents that going to England with the school was a good idea. Daddy wasn't that hard to convince because like I said, he loved anything that had to do with learning. I mean since Jackson didn't ever learn anything new, his last hope was with Hannah and me.

Lilly's parents only allowed her to go if Hannah and I were able, so as soon as the two of us got the a-ok, Lilly was all for it.

Nick's parents were a little harder to convince. They were pretty strict with him, not allowing him to do much. And the fact that he would be away from them for a whole two weeks, well they considered that a problem. But I got my dad to talk to them, since there was no way I could ever go on this trip without my best friend. It was just not possible. Finally they allowed him to go.

Oliver's mother said yes as soon as we asked. Apparently his mother needed a little break from him and his crazy ways. But she insisted that a two week school trip was the perfect thing for her to take a breath.

"See I told you guys we would all be able to go!" I stated, as the five of us were sitting outside the school on the grass during lunch. I can't believe that we are leaving tomorrow – time sure flies when you are looking forward to something. Usually it is the other way around, but the past two weeks just flew by.

"Yah yah, well the only thing I'm worried about is not being able to pack everything by tomorrow," Hannah complained, letting out a sigh as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

Oliver scoffed, and rolled his eyes. It was always funny to watch those two, they were always arguing or fighting. I never really understood why, I mean they were the best of friends, yet they were always arguing.

Lilly pulled her knees up to her chest. "The plane ride is going to be soo long!" She whined. I put my arm around her and smiled. One of her greatest fears was flying, and to say she was worried was a complete understatement.

"It'll be ok. Just think of it as a long car ride. Bring your music, plug in a movie and you'll be fine," Nick stated, blowing a curl out of his eye.

"That reminds me, I have to charge my iPod. Miley, you can't let me forget!" She said, pulling the device out of her pants pocket.

I gave her the thumbs up and sent a wink to Nick. I admired him, I really did. He always knew how to make someone feel better, or the right thing to say at the right time. I don't think I've ever heard him say something stupid.

Popping a Ritz cracker in my mouth I reached in front of me and grabbed Hannah's juice box. Last night when dad made our lunches, he must have been in a hurry because he forgot to pack me one.

"Hey!" She shouted, fixing her bright blue eyes on me as she snatched the box out of my hand before I could take a sip. "Get your own!"

"Hannah come on, just one drink. I don't have cooties or anything."

She shook her head and placed the straw in her mouth, taking a long sip as if to tease me. "Ahh," She said, closing her eyes enjoying the cold drink.

I just rolled my eyes. She wasn't going to get to me like she thought she was.

"Here," Nick handed me his bottle of water, and smiled.

"Thanks. At least _someone_ knows how to share," I glared over at Hannah, but she just tossed her hair and ignored me0.

Lunch seemed to fly by after that, because by the time we knew it we were all sitting in our last classes. By now I was buzzing with excitement – I mean only a few more hours and I would be on my way to England to see Dougie! And McFly.

---------------------

"And so that concludes the lesson for today," My science teacher said, closing the textbook that was in her hands.

That had to have been the longest class ever. Reaching ahead I tapped Lilly on the shoulder and she spun around, a smile on her face.

"Only like fourteen more hours!" She squealed.

"I know!"

Just then the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave. The two of us waited for Oliver to gather his things, and then we walked out into the hallway to Hannah's locker.

"Ugh jeeze Hannah, another new poster?" Oliver complained, his eyes scanning over her locker door that was covered with pictures of Chase Crawford, from the hit TV series _Gossip Girl._

She pushed her long blonde hair off her shoulder and looked over at Oliver, her eyebrows raised, and lips pursed.

"Yes Oliver, I added a new picture."

Letting out a quiet laugh I opened my own locker which was right next to Hannah's and quickly ran my eyes over my posters. There were about a dozen pictures of McFly and another dozen of Dougie alone. Every one of the band pictures had a heart around Dougie's face.

"Miley's just as bad!" Hannah whined, pointing her manicured finger at my locker door. Before anyone could look over I slammed it shut and pushed my backpack strap up on my shoulder and started walking out the door. I could hear everyone talking loudly behind me so I knew they were following.

-----------------------------

"Just one more pull and…" I pulled on the suitcase zipper, trying my hardest to get it shut without it breaking on me. Why did I have to pack so much? I packed like we were leaving for two months, not two weeks. "Gotcha," I let out my breath and flopped on my back onto the bed. Across the room I could hear Hannah zipping up the bags. She had three already, and was working on her fourth.

"Miley, come sit on this for me will ya?" She asked, looking over at me with a cocked eyebrow. Slowly I lifted myself off the bed and dropped down onto her pink suitcase while she zipped it up.

"Done!" She cheered, throwing it into the pile of bags. "Jackson come get these will ya?" She shouted, and soon we heard the sound of someone stomping up the stairs.

"Can't you do anything yourself? Jeeze, your fifteen years old!" He grumbled, and grabbed two bags, one in each hand. The only reason he was doing this was because Hannah promised to give him twenty bucks.

"You girls ready?" Our dad asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yep!" I said, a smile appearing on my tired face. All I wanted was to go to sleep, and wake up in the morning so we could leave!

"I'm sure gonna miss you buds," He said, pulling us both into a group hug.

"You too dad," The both of us said in unison. Truth was, yes I was going to miss him, but it would be nice to get away and spend some time with Hannah and our friends.

"Now get into bed!" We both laughed as he shooed us into bed and left the room.

-------------------------

"Twenty one, and twenty two," Mr. Riley finished up the headcount as we all sat anxiously in the plane seats. "George, we're ready to go!" He said to Mr. Paul when he sat down up near the front of the plane.

Our school was lucky enough to score a plane ride there and back where we were the only ones on it. Sure it was a little old and crappy, but it was a plane none the less. And the fact that there weren't five people crammed in one row, instead it was just two it was nice.

I was sitting with Nick, and behind us were Lilly and Oliver. In front of us, Hannah was sitting alone (as requested) with her two carry on bags sitting on the seat beside her.

Just then I felt the engine heat up and soon enough we were going down the runway.

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited!" I exclaimed, looking over at Nick.

He smiled at me. "Same here."

Behind me I could hear Lilly freaking out, and couldn't help but feel bad for Oliver. He was the one who was going to have to calm her down.

"Lilly, just take deep breaths! One two, one two, one two," She did as told and grabbed onto his hand and that was resting on the shared armrest.

She squeezed it as hard as she could, while trying to calm down by deep breathing.

"Oliver I need to get off!" She cried her eyes wide with fear.

"No, it will be fine just squeeze my hand when you get nervous," He paused. "Not that hard! Not that hard!" He pulled his hand away and looked down at it, wincing in pain. Lilly reached for it, and held onto it only this time she didn't squeeze as hard.

Her ears popped and she looked over at Oliver in terror. "My ears! I'm deaf!"

"You aren't deaf, they just popped."

She continued on with her deep breathing until the plane finally evened out, and everything was smooth.

"See you made it," He smiled at her, trying to pull his hand away – she wouldn't allow that.

"Barely. I barely made it."

He laughed and leant farther back in his seat, resting his head against the headrest. His fingers were still intertwined with hers.

----------------------------

The plane ride seemed to go by slower than usual, and at the moment I was so bored. Everyone was either asleep, or listening to their music/watching the movie. Beside me Nick was asleep; his head was resting in the palm of his hand while his elbow was on the headrest. He looked so peaceful sitting there that I didn't want to wake him.

Ah, who am I kidding I'm bored!

"Nick!" I poked his cheek, but he didn't move. "Niiickkk," I said in a sing-song voice, poking it once again.

Wow was he a heavy sleeper or what? A smirk playing on my lips I pulled his arm out from under him and his head dropped. "Nick!"

He shot up, and opened his eyes wide. "What, huh?"

I smiled over at him and pulled my legs up onto the seat, sitting on top of them.

"How's it going?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes. "Whaatt? I'm bored!"

"So watch the movie," He yawned and rested his elbow on the armrest again.

"It's boring, and I've seen it like ten times," I wined.

"How much longer do you know?"

I looked at my watch then out the window. "About an hour."

The next hour seemed to fly by now that I had Nick to entertain me. We played cards, talked about what we were going to do once we got to the hotel, and even turned around to wake up Oliver. We decided that it would be a good thing to let Lilly sleep so she wouldn't cut off all circulation in Oliver's hand again. Though I did notice that they were still holding hands even though we had been up in the air for quite a few hours now.

------------------------

"Welcome to England kids!" Mr. Paul shouted, spreading his arms wide as we stood outside the airport. People walking by shot us a few strange looks before continuing to their destination. Quietly I snickered in my hand and Oliver nudged me in the shoulder, telling me to keep quiet.

"First off, we have to check into the hotel and settle the room situation. Once we arrive at the hotel I will hand out the room arrangements." Mr. Riley stated, waving a handful of papers in the air.

Just then a large white van pulled up, and an older man probably about in his fifties got out and started loading our bags into the van. Once he reached Hannah and her four bags, his face dropped into a frown and he started mumbling something under his breath that we didn't quite catch.

Inside the van was pure torture. It was so much smaller on the inside and we were all squished into the four rows of seats. Well three since all the bags were overflowing into the fourth row.

I was squished between Nick and Lilly, and I was barely able to breathe since Lilly's long hair would blow over and whip me in the face, and land in my mouth due to the broken window that was stuck open. It was freezing inside, because just like the window, the heater was broken. I didn't even have enough room to grab my gloves out of my pocket.

"Nick, you have gloves!" I shouted, causing the kids in the front rows to turn around and give me a strange look, but I ignored them.

He chuckled and held up his hands to show me.

"Ohmigod, warm my hands up!" I took his hands in mine and felt the cloth starting to block out the cold air.

"Don't you have any; they were on the required list."

I nodded. "I do, but I'm so squished I can't reach them since Lilly wont move over."

"Hey!" She shouted, sticking out her bottom lip. So she was still in a bad mood about the plane, but why take it out on me? 

"We're here kids!" Mr. Riley shouted, as we all started piling out of the van. I let go of Nick's hands and grabbed my own gloves once I was outside.

"So here are the lists, please don't complain about your room situations, you will all survive!" He started handing out papers to everyone and suddenly I heard groans erupt from the rest of the group. Ok, so this was making me a little worried.

"Please let me have Lilly, please!" I mumbled under my breath as I took the beige colored paper from his hand.

Scanning it over quickly I pumped my fist in the air when I saw the names. Lilly and Hannah. Thank you Mr. Riley, you are my new favorite teacher!

"Oh thank goodness, I didn't have to share a room with any of those grease balls," Hannah whispered in my ear as she picked up one bag from her pile.

"Now go up to your rooms, unpack and relax. Tonight we wont be doing anything, but tomorrow is going to be a big day!" Everyone picked up their things and walked into the hotel.

"So, who's your roommate?" I asked Nick as the five of us stepped into the elevator.

"Oliver," He replied.

I heard the ding, and we all stepped out and started the search for our room. The girls were in room 556, and the guys were in 559 so it wasn't that bad.

"Goodnight guys!" I shouted down the hall, waving at Oliver and Nick.

Tomorrow I had so much to do. I have to find out if McFly will be playing while were here, and if they are I somehow have to get tickets. But that won't be a problem; I mean nothing is going to stop me from seeing them.

Especially some stupid ticket problem.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is very uneventful, but I had to get them to England without skipping over everything hah. Thank you for the reviews and for favoring my story I really appreciate it! I decided that I am going to put my other story Summer Love on hold for awhile, until I get this one going. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, don't forget to review this chapter as well! I love reading them, and they mean so much to me so go and do that right away. The next chapter should hopefully be up soon, so keep an eye out! **


	4. Tea and Coffee

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Tea and Coffee.**

The next morning I woke up with the bright sunlight streaming through the windows and down onto my face. I groaned in frustration and pulled the thin blankets over my head.

"Oh you're finally up," Hannah stated, from the table I assumed.

In response I mumbled a yah and that was when I felt my blankets being pulled off my body.

I gasped when I saw who the person responsible was. "Lilly!"

"What? All I'm doing is helping you get tickets!" She argued, sitting down on the chair across from Hannah and taking a bite out of the muffin. "We were just listening to the radio, and tickets were already sold out, but you can still win some from the concert hall!"

Squealing, I shot up out of bed and ran into the bathroom with my clothes in hand. I had to win those tickets.

In about seven minutes flat I was dressed and made up. Once I emerged from the bathroom I noticed Hannah and Lilly giggling at the table.

"What?" I questioned, dropping down into an empty chair and taking a bite out of Hannah's half eaten muffin.

"Oliver just texted me and said he locked the bathroom door," Lilly started, looking down at her phone and reading the text out loud. "Lills locked the b-room door and closed it. Nick's mad, help?"

I burst out laughing, almost chocking on the muffin in my mouth.

"Ew, Miles, chew then laugh," Hannah shot me a look of disgust and stood up from the table.

Just then the three of us heard a loud knock on the door. I ran to answer it and saw Mr. Riley standing outside, a large smile on his face.

"Great, you girls are up! Grab your purses, it's time to start our England adventure," He motioning for us to come outside.

Quickly we all grabbed out purses and went out into the hallway where all the other kids were standing. Scanning the hall I spotted Nick's curly hair and went to stand next to him where as Lilly and Hannah walked over to Oliver.

"Hey, so where we headed today?" I asked Nick, leaning against the wall as Mr. Paul droned on about the history of England and everything we are so lucky to be able to see.

"Um, were going to walk around – no car or anything because you can't experience things from behind a window so he says, and after we go to a few museums, then we can walk around the block alone," He stated, looking a little bored.

"Awesome, so we sneak away when they hit the museums," I replied, running a hand through my long brown hair. Nick looked over at me, a look of disbelief across his face

"No, no way! There is no way I'm sneaking away do you know how much trouble we will get in?"

I scoffed. "Nick please, you are looking at the master of sneaking!"

He shook his head, causing a few curls to move and bounce around. Who was he kidding? Nick always went along with what I asked; I mean… he's in England right now isn't he?

Crossing my arms across me chest I looked up at him. "Come on, you're my best friend ever and I planned for us to go to the concert together!" I whined, as he looked down at me. He always fell for the puppy dog look.

Nick let out a sigh. "Fine. But if we get caught, it's all your fault!"

I smirked, and nodded my head. "Yah sure, my fault whatever now come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs as the rest of the kids piled into the elevator.

Once we reached the lobby we walked over to our group and waited for the headcount to begin.

"Guys, me and Nick are going to leave once we get to the museum ok?" I said to my sister, Lilly, and Oliver.

"Wait! We don't get to come?" Oliver asked, looking over at Lilly and Hannah.

I furrowed my brows. "Um no…"

"No fair!" Hannah shouted, causing a few kids to look over at her. She just smiled and waved. "No fair," This time her voice was in a whisper as she put her face in front of mine. I could smell the coffee on her breath, and took a step back.

"Yah, if you get to skip out on the museums so do we!" Lilly crossed her arms across her chest and stomped her foot. Oh she could be so childish sometimes.

I sighed and looked over at Nick, who raised his eyebrows.

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes and turned around to start walking out of the hotel. Stopping in my tracks I spun around in my heel, facing Oliver, Lilly, and Hannah. "But this is a one time thing," I pointed my finger at them then continued on with the walk.

Behind me I could head Hannah giggle. Ugh.

------------------------

"And this kids is the great-" I sighed and turned to Nick, who looked surprisingly interested in what Mr. Paul was saying. I on the other hand, was bored out of my mind. I mean, how many special and old buildings were there in England? Way too many in my opinion.

"Sir, when will we be reaching the museums?" I asked, raising my hand in the air.

Mr. Paul looked down at his watch then back up at me. "About five minutes Miss. Stewart."

Reaching over I pinched Nick in the arm and he dramatically grabbed it, holding it as if I had just slugged him one. "What was that for?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him away from the group. "We gotta go now," I whispered and watched as Hannah, Oliver, and Lilly slowly drifted away as well.

"I still think this is the worst idea you have ever had!" I was about to say something but he interrupted me. "And yes, worse than you wanting me to travel to New York with you to see some TRL."

"Just be quiet ok?" I looked over at my shoulder, grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him behind a local coffee shop. Two minutes later, the other three were there as well, large smiles on their faces.

"Ohmigod I'm so excited! I actually get to see London, and not the boring part but the shopping part!" Lilly squealed, clapping her hands together. Hannah nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so they reach the hotel again at about 5:00, and it's 2:00 right now, so that we means we got like… three hours," I stated, making sure everyone was on the same page.

"Thank you captain obvious, now come on lets get going!" Oliver said his voice full of excitement.

"We should all know where everyone is. Where are you guys going?" Nick asked, averting his eyes to the three standing against the brick wall. Aw, always so sweet and caring.

"I'm going into this coffee shop. I'm dying for a cappuccino," Hannah stated, flipping her long blonde hair off her shoulders. "Then the mall."

"Oliver and I are going to go check out that skate park we saw a few blocks back!" Lilly started to bounce on the balls of her feet as Oliver nodded.

"Nick and I are going to go to that concert hall, then where ever he wants to go." I pointed down the street and everyone nodded.

Once we all checked to make sure we had our cell phones, we went our separate ways. Finally, I was going to get those McFly tickets in my hands! Grabbing onto Nick's arm, I ran out from behind the ally and we made our way down to the concert hall.

---------------------

_Hannah's Point of View._

From just one night in England, I have now realized that these people do not drink coffee! It's all tea, tea, and more tea. Personally I do love a good 'spot of tea' but I'm more of a coffee girl through and through. I get it from my dad, where as Miley wont touch the stuff. She only likes hot chocolate, the stuff my dad makes whenever she's feeling bad. Loco Hot Coco or whatever he calls it now.

So when I saw that cute little coffee shop on our way to the museum, I knew that I had to make a quick pit-stop there. I've always wanted to go into one of these things, not like a Starbucks or a Tim Horton's, but a locally owned one. Just sit down and enjoy a nice cup of Joe.

I pushed open the door and heard a small little bell ring from above me. Looking around, the first thing I noticed was a bunch of framed pictures, mostly family ones, and the brightly colored walls. They just jumped out at you – never have I seen store walls painted the brightest yellow and orange you will ever see. It was almost blinding. In front of me there was a long counter, and a very cute elderly lady standing behind it. She had short, gray hair and the biggest smile I have ever seen on someone old.

There was a large menu up no the wall above her and I instantly picked out the cappuccino. Just then I let out a sight of relief and got in line behind the other few people waiting for coffee, or in their case tea.

In front of me was a tall boy with a mail bag slung over his shoulder. I couldn't help but be a little nosy and look down in the bag. Inside were about ten rolled up newspapers. Oh, he was one of those working peoples.

When I got a whiff of his cologne I felt a sneeze coming on. I could never really handle the sent of cologne, it always made me sneeze. Covering my mouth I let out three quiet sneezes, and coughed a little in my hand.

"Bless you," The boy in front of me said. When I looked up I noticed his 'emo styled' hair. Ugh, what a stupid haircut. His chocolate brown hair was quite long, but his bangs were longer than the rest of his hair – it looked ridiculous. His eyes were a soft, brown just like his hair and his clothes were a little… odd.

He had on tight dark wash jeans, I assumed they were girl jeans, a bright blue and white t-shirt with a checkered pattern and buttons done right up to the top, and overtop of that was a very baggy black hoodie. And of course, to tie the whole outfit together he was sporting a ratty old pair of converse shoes.

"Thanks," I mumbled pushing my purse farther up on my shoulder.

"Your welcome," His English accent was so thick; it was a little hard to understand. He casually leant against the wall we were standing by, and crossed his feet at the ankles. "So you're American?" He asked, flashing me a bright white smile. His teeth were a little crocked, and he had a large gap in the middle of his front teeth, but surprisingly he pulled it off nicely.

"Excuse me?" I asked, furrowing my brows. How did he know that?

"You are from America? I can tell by your accent," He nodded his head.

I have an accent? "Oh, yah I'm from there. Malibu – if you know where that is," I didn't expect him to.

"My dad lives near there – New York actually," I laughed. New York was nowhere near Malibu.

"Oh very close," I joked. He didn't seem to catch on because he just smiled once again.

I looked down at his bag once again, trying to get a look at what was on the cover of the newspaper. I was actually hoping it was one of those media ones, with all the gossip about the celebrities. It wasn't because I saw the word 'war' plastered in big bold font.

"Do you want a newspaper?" He asked, pulling one out of the bag and holding it out to me. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm not really into that kind of stuff."

He laughed, and looked over his shoulder. "What news?"

I felt a small blush creeping on my cheeks. Wait – no one makes me blush! I am not a blusher! "Well I didn't mean it like that…" I drifted off and looked down at my shoes. "I'm Hannah," I stated, changing the topic and sticking my hand out for him to shake.

He grabbed my hand with his. "Peter. Nice to meet you."

Once Peter reached the front of the line, he turned away from me and ordered. To my surprise, it was a black coffee! Once he got his drink he faced me again, the same smile on his face.

"Coffee, I'm impressed. I was beginning to think I was the only coffee drinker in England."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Tea is big here, but I don't like it. It doesn't keep you awake and alert – it just… it's like drinking flavored water."

"Exactly! My mom was a big tea drinker. She was in deep love with the stuff, but I never got the appeal."

Turning to face the old woman behind the counter, I ordered my drink and turned to Peter once again, only to find he wasn't there. I saw him standing outside the coffee shop, unlocking his bike.

Throwing down the money, I grabbed the Styrofoam cup as fast as I could and ran out the door after him.

"Wait Peter," I called as he mounted his bike.

I had no idea why I called after him, I mean it's not like I knew him or anything. He was just some random guy who I met in a small coffee shop. But I was so intrigued by him; he was like no other guy I've met before.

"Do you think… do you think that since you are you know, from around here. Do you think you could give me a tour? I mean if you're not busy, or if you actually want to," I rambled on.

He laughed and looked down at me. "You Americans sure do talk a lot."

I couldn't help but laugh and nod my head. We do talk a lot. "So is that a yes?" I asked my voice full of hope.

He bit his lip and patted the back of his seat. "Hop on."

**A/N: So here is chapter three! Hopefully you all like it. I really enjoyed writing the last bit, from Hannah's point of view. I've been waiting to add Peter in for awhile now, I think I'm really going to like writing about him haha. So, what did you all think of this chapter, and what do you think of the story? Let me know in a review, it really helps me and motivates me to write! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. How about this time, you all tell me something you want to see in the story or don't want to see in the story. So go on and review!**


	5. Flyers and Skate Parks

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Flyers and Skate parks.**

_Nick's Point of View._

We have been walking around for what seems like hours looking for this stupid concert hall. Miley is so heart driven to get these tickets that I know she won't stop until they are in her hands.

"I swear it's around here somewhere," She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing a lady behind her to mumble in frustration as she almost ran her stroller into Miley's ankles.

"Um well maybe we its actually right in front of us and we can't see it. You know like that one time you dragged me around for hours looking for that one ride at the amusement park, when all we had to do was turn around," I stifled a laugh as she shot me a glare. Fine, she doesn't want to laugh then I won't make her.

"Look there's a poster," She pointed to a sheet or paper hanging in the window of a local fruit store.

She placed her hands on the window and started reading the poster, her warm breath fogging up the window. I shoved my hands in my pockets and tried to wait patiently for her to finish. Something bright and flashy caught my eye; it was taped up at the bottom of the window.

Curiously I bent down and read the poster, Miley was hovering over me.

_Local Battle of the Bands.  
9:00pm Cup of Joe.  
November 17__th__, 2007  
$500 first prize  
$300 second prize  
$100 third prize_

Raising my eyebrows, a small smile appeared as I stood up. Miley was staring at me, her eyebrows raised.

"What's so funny?"

I pointed down the street. "That guy down there's shoe is untied."

Lame, lame, lame.

"Ohh kaayy, whatever floats your boat," She shot me a confused look. "But come on, there was an address on the sheet it's not that far away."

Grabbing onto my wrist she continued to pull me down the street at an extremely fast speed for Miley. As we passed a round corkboard in the middle of the sidewalk, I noticed the add once again and ripped it off, shoving it into my pocket.

---------------------

We reached the, huge, stadium five minutes later and out of breath. Who knew weaving in and out of people took so much work, especially when you had a small girl attached to your wrist, dragging you against your will.

"So what now?" I asked, once I caught my breath. I swear we just ran five blocks, I don't know what Miley considers 'not that far away' but I sure don't want to know what she thinks is far away.

"We go get tickets, duh," She said it as if it were such an obvious thing.

Miley started walking up the stairs to the front door when she stopped to turn around and face me. Her arms were crossed across her chest, and the slight breeze was causing her long brown hair to blow gently in the wind. Her usual tan cheeks were tinted a light pink, and her jeans were coming out of her boots.

"Are you coming?" She called, and I just shook my head.

"No, I'll stay here." With that I sat down on one of the many metal benches and watched as she disappeared into the stadium. Reaching into my front pocket I pulled out the flyer I had grabbed earlier. Re-reading it two more times I ran a hand through my curly hair, I had to go. I wanted to go, I needed to go.

It was tonight, so that didn't really leave much time – plus I didn't even have a guitar. Well I did, but never did I plan that I would be sneaking out of the hotel at 9:00 to perform in some coffee shop talent show. Even without practicing I knew I could probably place third, guitar and singing were my strong points.

Looking up when a dark shadow took over I noticed Miley standing over me. Wow, that was fast. Quickly I stood up, causing her to step back a foot, and shoved the paper back into my back pocket, not even bothering to fold it.

She smirked at me. "What was that?"

I gaped, I couldn't tell her. "Nothing, just a napkin Oliver gave me," Jeeze, what was with my lame excuses? Usually I wasn't this bad.

Her smirk turned into a sly smile as she took a step closer. Since the back of my knees were against the bench I couldn't back away from her. She leaned forward and reached around my waist, trying to grab the paper, but I turned to my side.

"Just give it here!" She laughed, continuing to grab at the paper sticking out of my jeans.

I shook my head, and grabbed her arms that were around my waist and spun her around so she wasn't facing me anymore.

"No," I grabbed the paper from my pocket, holding it in my hand. Miley pulled away from my grip and put on her pout face. "No sorry," I smiled and started walking down the sidewalk. Pretty soon I heard Miley run up behind me, her UGGS slapping against the pavement.

"Fine, apparently you're not my best friend if you can't tell me," She turned her head away, causing her long hair to flip off her shoulder.

I sighed; there was really no point in keeping it from her. I mean, I didn't have to tell her that I was performing right? Just that I wanted to check it out. Plus, if I told her she would come along. Pulling the paper out of my front pocket I handed it over.

Her pout turned into a large grin as she opened it up, her brown eyes scanning the paper.

Once she was finished she looked up. "We are so going!" She squealed, folding the paper up nicely and handing it over. "Oliver, Lilly, and Hannah can come too!"

I swallowed, looking away from my best friend. She wanted everyone to come – they were going to see me on stage. I had only wanted Miley to see, not everyone else!

"Maybe it's not such a good idea; I mean Mr. Paul is always patrolling the halls. Last night I left the room to get a water and he spotted me instantly," I warned, hoping this would change her mind – even though I knew perfectly well that it wouldn't.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "Puh-lease! Nick, this is awesome! What better way to kick off our trip than watching some English bands?"

Miley smiled and nodded her head, as if to confirm that we all would indeed be going. She looked over at me, and looped her arm through mine as we continued down the street.

_Lilly's Point of View._

"Sucks we didn't bring our skate stuff," I sighed, and readjusted the yellow hat on top of my head. Hannah had given it to me, but it was starting to itch.

"I know, and the skate park is awesome!" Oliver scratched his head, and extended his legs. We were sitting on top of the highest ramp at the park. There weren't any kids here, probably because they would all be in school. We were basically just staring at what we can't have.

"They need a little shop, and then we could get some pads and a board," I pulled my knees up to my chest and turned to face Oliver.

"Wanna get out of here? Maybe hit the mall?" He asked, standing up and extending his hand for me to take.

Smiling up at him, I grasped his hand and he pulled me off the ramp and we slid down on our feet, jumping off when we hit the bottom. Once Oliver let go of my hand I instantly missed the warmth and shoved it into my coat pocket, just as a shiver went through my body.

"Cold?" He asked, and I just shook my head no. I wasn't a baby like other girls. I knew at this point they would have said yes, he would have taken me under my arm and we would fall in love, yadda yadda. I wasn't like that – I was just like a guy, well besides the fact that I wasn't. But I acted like a guy… well Hannah said I did.

I looked over at him; he had his eyes fixed in front of him and a faint smile on his face.

For some strange reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was getting taller by the day, probably already at 5'8. He was wearing a pair of regular baggy jeans, and underneath his winter coat I could see a blue shirt with the AE sign peeking out. His coat was brown and hung down below his waist, and along with that he was wearing a ratty old pair of black and white converse shoes.

"Lilly," I thought I heard someone say my name, but I ignored that thought and pretended to look through the windows, you know… just in case Oliver turned and saw me staring.

"Lilly!" Someone shouted, and as I turned to look in front of me I saw a bike coming right at me. Oliver grabbed my hand and pulled me aside so I was leaning into his side. The bike stopped and I saw a boy who looked to be a little on the emo side, with his long hair, and even longer bangs. And… Hannah?!

"You should watch where you're going!" Oliver said as I pulled away from his grip, and fixed my coat sleeve that he had pulled on.

"Me?! No, they should watch where they are going! This is a sidewalk, for walking," I pointed at the boy and Hannah just as she jumped off the pegs sticking out near the back tire.

"Nice to see you too Lilly," She rolled her eyes and looked at the boy she was with. I was so confused, I mean back home she would have never hung out with this type of boy. He must be giving her something, like a free shirt or something. Oh I know! He must work at some coffee shop, and gave her some free coffee and she had to agree to hang out with him for awhile.

"Oh I almost forgot," She giggled and pulled on the boys' sleeve, causing him to step off the bike and lean it against the wall. I looked down at his bag filled with newspapers, then back up at Oliver who must have been thinking the same thing as I was. "This is Peter, he's from here and he agreed to show me around."

She smiled over at the boy, causing him to return it. His smile was cute, and his front teeth had a huge gap in the middle.

"Peter, this is Lilly and Oliver, my closest friends. They're also on the trip from Malibu," I smiled and shook his extended hand. Oliver just nodded and said hey.

"Where were you guys going?" I asked, pulling my coat tighter around my body and zipping it up to my neck.

"I just have to drop these papers off around town, and then I am going to show her around," He replied, his English accent was so strong I think I only caught like three words.

"Do you guys wanna come?" Hannah asked, her smile wide and flashing her pearly white teeth.

Oliver shifted his weight from foot to foot, and I looked up at him. It was his call I didn't care either way. Though we would probably have a hard time running alongside a bike.

"Nick!" Oliver shouted, raising his hand in the air and waving at someone down the street. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look. Sure enough, there was Miley and Nick walking toward us.

Miley turned to Nick and said something to him, then took off running toward us. Nick followed suit and arrived where we were standing the same time she did.

"Hey!" Hannah turned to her sister and smiled.

"Hey guys, what are you doing standing in the middle of the sidewalk?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me when she took a look at Peter. I just shrugged.

"Lilly wasn't paying attention and we almost ran into her," Hannah giggled, and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Sorry about that love," He looked over at me. He didn't actually mean love did he?

"It's fine."

"Hey Oliver, wanna go check out the music store just down the road?" Nick asked, as he left Miley's side and walked over beside me. Oliver nodded, and the two set off, leaving us three girls and Peter.

"So this is Miley, my sister," She said, wrapping a skinny arm around her sisters shoulders.

"Peter," He stated, shaking her hand again. For some reason, I expected him to be a jerk. I expected him to not talk to us at all because of the way we look – I mean it's not to often that a boy with eyeliner talks to a girl in pink, with blonde highlights.

"Soo, Miley how about we go look around for some flyers? We need to get those tickets right?" I stifled a laugh, and pulled Miley by the arm, dragging her down the street and away form Peter and Hannah.

I didn't like the guy, I know it's not fair to judge him but there is something about him that is just strange. Hopefully I'm wrong, because the last thing I want to see on this trip is for Hannah to get hurt.

**A/N: So here is chapter four! Hopefully you all are enjoying the story so far, because this is by far the best one to write haha. It sucks I'm not getting all that much reviews, but at least a few people are reading, and that's good enough for me haha. But if you are reading this and haven't reviewed yet, please do! You don't even have to log in, or have an account so that's always a plus, come on don't be shy. Thank you to the people that have reviewed, they all made my day! An update should come either Monday or Tuesday so be on the lookout!**


	6. Busted? Not Quite

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Busted? Not quite.**

_Oliver's Point of View._

Nick and I were walking down the crowded street, toward the music store with the bright pink neon sign shining. Well, I think it was on but it was a little hard to tell due to the sunlight. But I think it was on.

"Nick, is that sign on?" I asked, squinting trying to get a better look to see if there was some sort of bright outline against the letters.

I saw him look over at me, a confused look on his face. He was going to say something sarcastic; people were always sarcastic to me.

"I dunno," He replied averting his eyes to the sign, which was now above us.

"Hmm. These are the questions that haunt me," I couldn't help but laugh, I had just quoted Lilly. Why the heck was I quoting Lilly when there were so many other people out there to quote? Miley always said Nick was a good person to quote, but I never really understood what he said most of the time. He was pretty deep. I wasn't.

"Ok," He chuckled and pushed the door open, I followed and instantly the smell of wood filled my nose. I wasn't much of a music guy, not like Nick. I had caught him once, when I accidentally kind of walked into his house without knocking or ringing the doorbell. He was in his room alone, playing an electric guitar and singing along to some Switchfoot song. I knew it was that band, because whenever you were with Nick, some Switchfoot song was always playing.

Once he looked up and saw me standing there, he made me swear not to say anything. Apparently being able to play guitar and sing along at the same time is a bad thing.

"Whoa, look at this one," I smiled, having no idea what I was talking about as I pointed to an orange acoustic guitar. Nick stood beside me, craning his neck to look up at the guitar that was hanging from the roof.

"Orange? I like the traditional brown acoustic guitars better," He pointed to his left at one sitting in the window. I nodded, deciding to play along.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped. Nick was gaping at the window, his eyes wide.

"What do we do!?" He asked, crouching down on the ground, and pulling me down too.

"Run! We have to get out of here before he-"

"Hello kind sir! I'm just taking my group of kids to this great museum on the other side of town but it turns out we left our map at home. Do you think you could tell me where it is?" Mr. Paul's voice was loud and cheerful.

"Comes in," I finished my sentence that had been interrupted, and swallowed hard. As I looked around, I noticed that all the kids were now in the music store looking around. Beside me, Nick was running a hand through his hair nervously.

"What the heck are you guys doing on the floor?" I tensed up, fearing who was standing behind us.

Turning around slowly I let out a silent sigh of relief when I saw a girl from my math class named Beverly.

"Nick dropped his… belt," I replied, trying to think of something smart. She knitted her brows and shook her head, returning to the group.

"My belt!? That is the best you could think of?" Nick spat, standing up as well and following Beverly.

"Sorry, I suck under pressure!" I retorted, still crouching on the ground. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To blend in, now get up and follow my lead," He said as I followed him back to the group of kids. He stopped and turned to face me. "And don't talk."

---------------------

_Hannah's Point of View._

"Peter stop!" I giggled, slapping him lightly on the shoulder as he sped up on the bike. Once Miley and Lilly ditched us, along with the boys, I told Peter that I would go with him to help finish delivering his papers.

"I can't love, the brakes are broken," He joked, taking his feet off the petals as we slowly slowed down. It had been so long since I had last been on a bike. I wasn't really too fond of them after Oliver fell off and broke his arm, but I trusted Peter surprisingly. It surprised me because I had never been a trusting person. I didn't even let Nick into my room until the age of nine, in fear that he would make fun of my pink walls and Justin Timberlake photos all over the walls.

"How much more papers do you have?" I asked him, as he pushed his converse shoes against the pavement, causing us to slowly roll down the street.

"Three," I smiled at his accent; I just loved it so much. They always seemed to fascinate me, but my daddy only said that I liked it because I couldn't have it. OF course I did have an accent, everyone does – but mine wasn't as cool as the British one. I got mine from Texas; I was a true country girl.

"Well what do you want to do after?" I asked him, loosening my grip around his torso since we were now slowing down.

"I don't know," He replied.

"I know!" I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "We can go to the mall!" I've been dying to go to the mall, and having someone go with me was so much better than going alone. Plus, from the looks of it, Peter needed all the fashion help he could get. And what better person to help him than Hannah Stewart? I was the queen of fashion, and everyone knew it.

"Ok, how about we go right now?"

I looked down at the bag slung over his shoulder. "But what about your papers?"

He smiled and looked over his shoulder at me, causing the bike to wobble a little. My grip tightened and his smile widened, showing me his gap between the front two teeth. "They can wait."

I nodded and before I knew it, he pressed his feet to the petals and we were going faster than ever. The wind was blowing my hair out behind me, and every once and awhile Peter's bangs would fly back and brush my cheek, since my head was now leaning against his back. The last thing I wanted was any bugs splatting against my face.

I heard going fast can do that.

---------------------

"So love, where to first?" He asked me as he held open the mall door for me, allowing me to walk in first.

Apparently here, chivalry wasn't dead. I liked it, I liked the fact that he was acting like a gentleman to me, and not like all those football jocks. They treated me different, like I was a piece of meat. But not once had I seen Peter sneak a glance at my chest, and I liked it.

"How about that store right there," I pointed to JC Penny and started walking. Peter fell into step with me and I looped my arm through his. For once in my life I didn't care what people thought, for once in my life I didn't care if people thought it was wired for such a preppy girl hanging out with this punk/emo boy.

I actually liked not sticking to the status quo.

_Miley's Point of View._

"Yes, yes, yes!" I shouted, dancing around in the middle of the stadium lobby like an idiot. Lilly was next to me, looking around for anyone who was walking by. And when they did, she would just tsk me and look away.

"Miley calm down, that was over an hour ago!" She pulled my arm, causing me to stop jumping up and down.

I was slightly out of breath, but I didn't care. It felt so good, like a weight had just been lifted off my shoulders.

"I did it!" I squealed, sitting down on the bench and stomping my legs on the ground in excitement.

"I know, and that was a long time ago now calm down," She said slowly, sitting down next to me.

"Lilly you do not understand! I am going to get to see _Dougie Poynter _in four nights!!" I jumped up from the bench, unable to sit still. Dancing around, spinning in circles, and jumping down the stairs out into the bright sunlight.

Nothing could bring me down; I was on top of the world.

Lilly followed me outside, looking down at the two tickets she was holding in her hands while walking down the stairs. She waved them at me. "Miley, these are way in the back you know – you're basically up in the nosebleed section."

Did she always have to ruin my moment?

"Lil-lay, you don't understand. I'm Miley Stewart and I can do anything. So I can magically make those tickets turn into backstage passes," I replied, cockily. She just rolled her eyes and dropped them down into the bottom of her purse.

I smiled, and continued spinning in circles humming McFly tunes out loud. Once the two of us were walking down the sidewalk, we received tons of odd looks and a few laughs. Everyone we would pass, I would look over at them and say a bright and cheery "Bonjour!"

We weren't in France, but we were close enough. I was on cloud nine, and I couldn't wait to tell Nick!

---------------------

_Oliver's Point of View._

"So all we do is pretend we were here the whole time," Nick whispered. We were a few feet away from the group, but out of earshot from them.

"But what if they ask where-" Nick cut me off, quite rudely actually.

"If they ask where Miley, Hannah and Lilly are we just say they are in the bathroom, now come on!" He hissed, pulling me into the group.

"Mr. Oken!" I spun around; Mr. Riley was standing right behind me. He knew, he knew we snuck away. He had heard Nick's plans.

I was about to confess when he continued. "Please step away from the expensive music equipment – we don't need a repeat of what happened on our last school trip," Nick chuckled and I shot him a glare to be quiet. Apparently he couldn't' take a hint, and kept laughing. Mr. Riley looked satisfied as I dramatically took a step away from the microphones.

You knock over one library bookshelf in an ancient library, and you are branded for life as a klutz.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I feel like I haven't updated in forever! So sorry to everyone reading my stories, but I have been quite busy and a little sick for the past week. I seriously just typed this all up in like half an hour because I felt so bad for not updating in a week! Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who was celebrating it! And thank you for all the reviews, I love reading them so keep them coming! Even if you don't have an account, or have never reviewed before leave me one! So hopefully I can update this story a little quicker next time. Also, if you do like my writing check out my MySpace in my profile! I have a few stories on there that won't be posted on FanFiction. Check them out and leave me a comment!**


	7. Get a Clue

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Get a Clue.**

**NOTE: **DramaticStarlet asked the age of Dougie in this story, since in real life I think he is either nineteen or twenty, not to sure hah. But, he is the same age as he is right now, and Miley is her regular age. He won't be dating her or anything; she just has a crush on an older guy. Hopefully that clears it all up!

_Nick's Point of View._

The feeling I get whenever I go shopping with Hannah and Miley is coming back to me. The one where you just want to get the heck out of that clothing store and into the real world, with video games and real music unlike the stuff they listen to – I call it junk, but they call it 'bubblegum pop'. I need to get back out into the real world with golfing, monster trucks, and things that don't involve you and a ton of other kids standing six feet away from a 'complete masterpiece' or a 'brilliant piece of art!'

Looking over to my left, for some unknown reason I get some sort of pleasure in knowing that Oliver is hating this just as much as I am. His left arm is slung over one of the poles that is holding a sign with a large obnoxious yellow arrow pointing down a brightly lit hallway.

As if people don't know which way the exit is.

"Oliver, we need to get out of here!" I whisper, my shoulders dropping as Mr. Paul lead us deeper and deeper down the hallway.

He nodded, and dramatically let his body fall limp, the only thing holding him up is the sign. "Here, here."

Looking around me, I need to find a way out of here. If I hate to look at one more painting of something my little brother could draw, I'm going to crack. How is this art when it looks like they are painting with their eyes closed?

"Got any ideas?" I ask, even though his ideas usually consist of a toboggan, jet plane, or an army tank.

He bit his lip for a few seconds before snapping his fingers. "I got it!"

I motion for him to continue, even though it will just end up being completely random and totally useless.

"We call that Peter dude, he lets us borrow his bike and we ride it around the corner."

I shove my hands deeper into my jeans pockets. "Ok, but how do we get out of the museum first?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "How am I supposed to know?! I told you what I know, jeeze you have to help to you know. I can't do the thinking for both of us."

Why does he have to be so dramatic all the time? It sucks that he is horrible at learning lines, I'm sure he could actually go somewhere in the acting world.

"Lets just sit down on the bench, I'm sure they wont notice we're not there. And if they say something, we can just say we get lost. When the time comes to go back to the hotel, we just meet them there," I state, sitting down on a metal bench as I watch our classmates move farther and farther away from us.

When I look over at Oliver, he is looking over at me expectantly.

Letting out a sigh, I roll my eyes at him. "Fine, call Hannah to get Peter over here."

He smiles and whips out his cell phone, punching in the numbers faster than I had ever seen before.

---------------------

_Lilly's Point of View._

"Guys where the heck are you? We've been looking for you guys all over the place. I thought you said you were just going to the music store!" I hissed into the phone, my voice full of anger.

"I know, but we kind of got spotted by our class," Oliver replied. My jaw dropped as I looked over at Miley. Of course I knew she wouldn't care at the moment, she was still in some fantasy world consisting of her, Dougie Poynter, and her farm back in Tennessee.

"You got caught! How, why, when, Oliver!" I shouted, and a few people looked over at me.

"Chill out Lilly seriously, we're at the museum waiting for Peter and Hannah, and then we will meet you back at the hotel ok?" He was trying to calm me down, but his annoying voice was only making it worse. And the sound of Peters name made me cringe.

"Why in the world would you call Peter?"

He sighed, and I imagined he was rolling his eyes at Nick. "Because he has a bike… duh!"

Oh, so it was an obvious thing. Urg, I just wanted to take my skateboard and –

"Lilly?" I was cut off by the sound of Nick's voice.

I mumbled a 'mhm' and he continued. "Miley, Oliver and I were wondering if you wanted to come to this little coffee house talent show thing. It's just music but well… Miley isn't really here, she's with you but today she asked if you wanted to come. So do you?"

Wow, that was sure a mouthful when it only usually consisted of a few words.

"Sure, but does that mean we have to sneak out again?" I bit my cuticle, praying that the answer would be no.

There was a pause, and my hopes skyrocketed.

"Yah."

And then there was a crash.

"Why do I let you guys talk me into these things?" I asked, more to myself than Nick and Oliver.

"Because without us, you would be alone doing nothing, sulking that you didn't have any cool awesome, amazing, totally smokin hot, brilliant – "

"Ok I get it," And with that I snapped my phone shut and let out an aggravated sigh just as Miley dropped down next to me.

She had a dazed look on her face, as if she was actually sitting next to me physically, but mentally she was way off into space. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Miley, come in Miley."

"Miley's busy right now, please leave a message after the beep," I raised my eyebrows at her. So she was still in Dougie land. I stood up quickly and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her down the street.

Usually she fights me when I drag her, but she was being so corporative with me.

"Where are we going?" She asked, finally coming to her senses that we weren't sitting on the bench anymore.

"To get Oliver and Nick before that Peter does."

---------------------

"So then I said, 'but mom, why do you get me a pair of socks for Christmas, when everyone else gets bikes and guitars?'" Nick let out his breath, causing a curl to fly up into the air and drop back down again. Oliver had been retelling his childhood holidays for over a half hour now, and he was getting a little bored.

Nick finally concluded that he would much rather be looking at old, ugly paintings.

Jumping up from the table the two boys had been sitting at outside, Nick ran over to Lilly and Miley. "Thank god, what took you so long!?"

Miley laughed and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick looked shocked, but reluctantly wrapped his arms around her torso.

"I got tickets!" She squealed once she pulled away. I watched as Nick looked away, then finally turned back and gave her the thumbs up, a smile on his face.

"Great. How many did you get?" He questioned, looking from Miley over to me. I noticed that Oliver had taken a spot next to me.

"Two," She pointed to my bag, indicating that I had them. "And you're coming, I'm so excited! Aren't you exited?" She asked, her smile turning into a toothy grin. Nick nodded his head, as the four of us started walking away from the museum as quickly as possible. We had decided not to wait around for Hannah, but instead just follow the sidewalk that lead to the mall.

You know, kind of like 'follow the yellow brick road' only the brick was red.

"Guys!" I heard, followed by a tap on the shoulder. Turning around I was surprised to see Hannah and Peter standing behind us. His converse covered feet were flat on the ground, holding the bike in place as she rested her elbows on his shoulders, still standing on the bike.

"Hannah, don't stand on there like that. They broke off when Oliver was doing that," I pointed to the spikes and Oliver nodded from beside me.

"Don't worry, they are safe," Peter reassured me, he to nodding his head. Apparently Hannah was going to listen to him, over her two best friends who basically lived on wheels.

Oliver sucked in his breath. Nick and Miley were off in their own little conversation, waiting for us to hurry up. We had to make it back to the hotel the same time our class did.

"Hannah, I think we better get going. We just ran into the class and the museum tour is almost over," Oliver stated, urging her to jump off the metal poles. She dramatically jumped off, holding her arms out to her side.

"Happy?" She asked, her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Ecstatic." I replied, matching her tone.

"I think I'm going to head home. I still have to deliver these papers," Peter said, mounting his bike once again.

Miley over at him, and her face lit up. "Hey, we're all going to this little music night at this café, you want to come?" I spun around to face her, shooting her the dirtiest glares I could muster. She was oblivious.

"Yes, that sounds brilliant!" He smiled his corky smile and nodded at Hannah as Nick handed him the folder that had been shoved in his pocket. "See you all there."

I watched him ride down the street, secretly hoping he would hit a rock and fall or embarrass himself in front of Hannah – he didn't.. Jeeze, why did I have it in for this guy? I didn't even know him.

"Yay, I'm so excited Peter can come!" Hannah clapped her hands as she squealed with joy. She didn't even know what we were going to – for all she knows, we could be going to a local band playing in a smoky old café full of cockroaches.

I think it's time for her to get a clue. This Peter is bad news and I am going to do anything in my power to prove it to her. But first, I need help from the best person for the job. The guy who doesn't care if he is making a complete fool of himself.

"Hey Oliver?"

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating in awhile, but I have been having major writers block for this chapter. I think I re-wrote it like three times. I'm still not to happy with the outcome but oh well, it's basically just a filler anyways. Thank you so much for the reviews, they just make me so happy! Yesterday I just found out that my dad is letting me go to Europe on a school trip! I am so excited, there is like no words to describe it!! We're not going to London, but we are going to Paris! Anyways, please review and help me continue this good mood I am in!**


	8. The Performance

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**The Performance.**

_Nick's Point of View._

Everyone made it back to the hotel fine, and unnoticed. Miley was the one to notice the class heading through the front doors, so we decided to take a little detour through the door that lead to the stairway.

Now, Oliver and I are sitting in our hotel room getting ready for the Battle of the Bands at Cup of Joe.

"So you are really going to do it?" He asked me, pulling on his first sock as he took a seat at the foot of the bed.

I thought for a second, before confirming it. I was going to do it – there was no backing down, no chickening out.

This was going to be my first actual performance. I've never played for anyone, because I don't like being laughed at. Sure it's lame, but really that's one thing that I can't handle. Sometimes I think that's why I'm so quiet around people I don't know. Because I don't want to end up saying something stupid and have them laugh at me.

Oliver though, that dude I admire. He is always cracking jokes, and making people laugh. Even if they are laughing _at _him, he doesn't care. He told me one time, that he doesn't care if he makes a fool of himself, as long as the other person is smiling, then his job is complete.

"You won't chicken out will you?" He asked, as I sighed and shook my head.

"Nah."

-------------------------------------

The five of us were standing outside the hotel, underneath a large tree so that someone looking out the front door couldn't see us. Miley was beside me, her arm was looped through mine and her head was on my shoulder.

Something you instantly learn about Miley after hanging out with her – she's a very touchy person. She loves hugs, or just plain touching someone.

I don't mind – actually I like it. Not in the dirty way of course, but I like the feeling of her arm pressed against mine, or her head leaning on my shoulder. Sometimes when her hands touch my bare arm, it causes goosebumps. She doesn't know this of course; since friends' aren't' supposed to let their friends give them goosebumps.

Just like the saying, 'friends don't let their friends drink and drive.'

"Peter!" Hannah shouted, pulling me out of my thought process. I looked away from Miley and saw Peter riding up on his bike, wearing the same outfit he was earlier on today.

His converse shoes squeaked as they came into contact with the pavement when he stopped his bike. Did his bike not have any brakes?

"Hello Hannah and friends," He smiled at us, the light from the hotel shining on his face. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yah come on, the café is just up the street," Lilly started walking ahead and Oliver ran after her. God, he was to obvious with his crush on her. Another reason I envied Oliver – he was very blunt and straightforward with his crush's, where as I was quiet and would wait for the right moment to tell the person.

But it seemed as if there was never really a right moment to tell her I liked her. Her, being Miley.

Miley started walking, our arms still looped. Oliver and Lilly were a few steps ahead of us, and Hannah and Peter were behind us.

She really seemed to be connecting with him. It was strange; at home Hannah would have been snickering behind his back at his teeth, telling us that he needed some braces. But here in England, she liked it. She was drawn to it, I could tell.

-----------------------

_Miley's Point of View._

We reached the café in about five minutes after we left the hotel.

"Listen, I got to run to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few ok?" Nick stated, pulling his arm away from me. I nodded and gave him a wave before he ran off to the left side of the café.

"Aren't the bathrooms that way?" I questioned Lilly, nudging my chin in the opposite direction. She shrugged and pulled out a chair at one of the empty tables.

When everyone was squished around the tables, Hannah crossed her left leg over her write, and smiled over at Peter.

"So, Peter I yet to know where you live," She smiled over at him and touched his bicep.

"Just up the hill, in the blue house. My mothers' dream house," I only caught a few words because of his accent, but Hannah giggled and pulled her hand away as she ran it through her long blonde hair.

At that moment, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight flickered on to the middle of the stage.

"Guys where's Nick? He's going to miss the opening act!" I complained, slouching in my seat as my eyes skimmed the café for my curly haired friend.

"He's doing his business Miles, leave the boy alone," Oliver joked as he quickly glanced over at Lilly's profile.

A small man walked out into the center of the spotlight and tapped the mike a few times like I had seen done on television. He began talking when everyone in the building went silent.

"Welcome to Cup of Joe's very first battle of the bands slash artists!" The crowd cheered, and I clapped a few times before resting my hands back onto my thighs, frantically looking around for Nick.

"First up we have a young boy, brand new to the performing world," He paused for dramatic affect and looked over to the side of the stage, where the performer must have been standing. "Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for Nick Darley!"

My blood stopped, my heart stopped, and my breathing stopped. I probably would have died if Hannah hadn't nudged me with her foot from my left side. I swallowed hard as Nick stepped out onto the stage, holding an acoustic guitar.

It was as if I was on the stage, the way I was feeling – not him. He looked around and when his eyes landed on our table, he smiled. His eyes locked onto mine as he sat down on the stool that had been set out from him.

A blue spotlight was shining on him as he leant toward the mike.

"This song is dedicated for my good friend. Not only is the original band one of her favourites, but it's one of my favourites too."

He picked up his guitar, placed the green pick in between his thumb and middle finger, and strummed the first note. I held my breath, praying that he wasn't horrible – praying that he wasn't going to embarrass himself in front of this crowd.

_Well I met this girl, just the other day,  
I hope I don't regret, the things that I said now,  
And when we're laughing joking with each other now, I'm glad I met this girl  
She didn't walk away,  
I think she was impressed and was having a good time,  
And when we're laughing joking with each other,  
Spending all our time together..._

I never knew this was his favourite song – I never even knew that he listened to McFly. I smiled up at him, bobbing my head as he continued playing.

_When she walks in the room my heart goes boom!  
Ba ba ba ba ba da ba,  
I tried to take her home but she said,  
You're no good for me... _

She's got a pretty face, such a lovely name,  
I don't want my friends to see, they might take her away from me,  
She's one I won't forget, in a long long long time,  
Now I really want the world to see,  
That she is the one for me, 

I swallowed hard yet again. Nick was amazing – the guitar playing, his voice it was almost hypnotizing. The whole room was silent, not daring to make a sound in fear that they would miss one note – one word.

_When she walks in the room my heart goes boom, yeah  
Ba ba ba ba ba da ba  
I tried to take her home but she said:  
You're no good for me! _

The first time that I saw her she stole my heart,  
And if we were together, nothing could tear us apart,

When she walks in the room my heart goes boom  
I tried to take her home but she said: you're no good for me 

I looked over to my side, and saw Oliver giving Nick the thumbs up. He knew. He knew that Nick was going to be playing tonight – he knew that Nick played.

The next person my eyes fell upon was Lilly. She must have felt me staring at her, because she turned to face me, mouthing the words: _oh my god!_ I nodded my head, agreeing with her. She then smirked at me, wiggling her eyebrows. I returned that with a confused look, but she just shrugged and turned back to face Nick.

When I looked up at the stage, his eyes were on me. They danced and sparkled in the spotlight as he bared his soul for the crowd to see. But at that moment I didn't see anyone around me; my eyes were focused on Nick. It was as if he was singing to me.

_When she walks in the room my heart goes boom,  
Ba ba ba ba ba da ba  
I tried to take her home but she said you're no good for me. _

Ba ba ba ba ba da ba 

As if he was singing about me.

**A/N: And I'm back! Today I just sat down and really wanted to get this chapter written up! I love writing this story so much; it's one of my favourites haha. It basically just writes it's self. Anyways, hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. It really got at Nick's feelings, and told about his feelings for Miley. The next chapter is going to be written soon because I have already started writing it! But I stopped when I realized that I had to post this one up first. Anyways, hopefully everyone had a great Christmas! I know I did haha! This is officially the very first chapter written on my new laptop haha. Thank you so much for the reviews and everything, I love them so so much! It's what really keeps me going, knowing that I have readers out there. Even if you don't have an account, or have never reviewed before, don't be shy! I want to know what you think, or what you want in here, ect. So click the button and review! The next chapter will be coming very soon. Oh, and I have also started writing Summer Love again! So check that out as well. Happy Holidays!**


	9. Love Hurts

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Love Hurts.**

_Nick's Point of View._

My heart was pumping in my ear, and my blood was rushing to my face. That had to have been the single most thrilling thing I had ever done. Sitting up on stage, having everyone's eyes on me – it was amazing.

But now my secret was out. My friends knew I could play and sing, even though I didn't exactly want them to. I sacrificed my secret for Miley.

While I had been up on stage, her eyes were glued to mine. But through out the whole song, all I wanted to do was pack up everything and run. Run far away from this stupid café, and away from her. But I didn't, instead I finished the song and waited as the crowd applauded.

"Dude!" I felt a hard slap on my shoulder, and turned around to see Oliver standing there, a large smile on his face.

"Hey," I replied, as I started to put the guitar back in its case.

"You were great," Hannah told me, as she looked over to Peter who nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks."

Zipping it up and slinging it over my shoulder I let out my breath, causing a few curls that had been hanging in my eyes, to fly upwards.

"So where's Miley?" I asked, looking around the small backstage area for the small brunette. I had at least expected her to come back and say _something _after I did this for her. Well, if she knew I did it for her. Miley could just assume I did it because I wanted to – because I liked the song, and wanted to show everyone else how great it was.

But what I had been really hoping for was her to catch on. To read between the lines.

Lilly shifted her weight from foot to foot, looking down at the ground. "She said she needed some fresh air."

I felt my shoulders drop. "Oh, ok."

--------------------------------

Walking out of the café took a little longer than expected. Once I emerged from the backstage area with Oliver, a few people stopped me, asking me all these different questions, and congratulating me on the amazing performance. Oliver was loving the extra attention, even though he was only 'the friend' but that didn't stop him from getting some blonde girls phone number.

"Unbelievable," I laughed as he waved it in my face triumphantly.

"Hey man, chicks dig," He paused and spread his arms out wide. "This."

I chuckled and pushed the guitar strap farther up on my shoulder. Once we finally reached the little front door, I pushed it open and felt the whoosh of cold air hit my face, and blow my hair back.

Huddled up in a little group next to the bright window was everyone, minus Miley. Scanning down the road to see if she had started walking ahead, I was disappointed to see she was no where in site.

"She left," Lilly told me, her voice was soft as she patted my shoulder. "But she told me to tell you great show."

When Peter hopped on his bike, Hannah declared that it was time to leave. Her voice was cold as ice and her bright blue eyes were narrowed into little slits.

"Yikes, ice queen is back," Oliver whispered to Lilly and she giggled quietly.

"Hey, I'll catch up – I forgot my guitar pick inside," I said, mentally kicking myself for not coming up with a better lie. What was my problem? Why am I such a bad liar?

Oliver shot me a confused look, his eyebrows were raised and his head was slightly cocked to the side.

"My lucky one!" I added, turning around and slowly walking back to the door. Once they were out of sight I cut across the street and into the dark park.

There were no streetlights shining down, instead a thin row of what looked like white Christmas lights dangled from the trees, giving off a tiny bit of light. As I walked down the path, watching my breath in front of me I saw a figure sitting on a wooden park bench. Slowing my walk down, I inched forward until I saw a long piece of curly hair blow to the side, and the figure pulled it back in with her glove covered hand.

"Hey Miley," She jumped off the bench at my voice, and held her curled fists up in front of her face, ready to punch anything that came near her.

"Nick!" She shouted, slapping me on the shoulder. "You scared me half to death!" Miley lowered her clenched fists and I held my hands up in defence.

"Sorry. But do you really think it's a good idea to be sitting out here all alone?" I sat down on the bench next to her and set the guitar case beside me, leaning it up against the wood.

Miley shrugged and pulled her coat tighter around her body. "I can defend myself."

"Your right."

She turned to face me, leaning forward. "I can!"

"I know," I chuckled. "That's why I said your right."

She let out her long breath and once again pressed her back up against the bench. "Oh."

There was a long, awkward type silence between us. The only noise was coming from the small café across the street; the faint sound of piano was seeping into the park. It amazed me, how here in London nobody really drove. They preferred walking – I mean, back home there would have been so much traffic, but here, none.

"So your performance was great," Miley stated, breaking the silence.

"Thanks. It was for you," This had to have been one of those times where my brain had disconnected from my mouth, because I had never intended to tell her that. It just sort of slipped out. But, even though I was probably going to regret it, it felt good.

She turned her head abruptly and looked me in the eyes. The moon was lighting up her face, making it glow.

"What do you mean?" She pressed. It was like she wanted me to embarrass myself even more than I already had. Running a hand slowly through my hair, I tried to think up of an excuse. Something to play it off.

On the other hand, if I played it off as a joke – how would she ever know? _Would _she ever know?

"I got up there for you," I paused, planning out how I was going to say this. Could I just come out and say 'Miley, I like you more than a friend?' Or would that just cause her to run away like she had earlier? "I know how much you like musicians, so I thought that maybe…"

Oh god, how lame.

"I mean it wasn't bass or anything, but I figured that if you saw me up there on stage, you'd see me like how you see Dougie."

She wasn't moving, blinking, or even breathing. Miley sat very still, her eyes fixed on me. "Uhm," Her voice cracked. "How I see Dougie? You mean as a crush?"

I felt my pulse quickening, and I could feel it in my wrist. When I had pictured telling Miley how I felt about her, I hadn't thought it would feel this bad. I wasn't feeling happy, or like I was in love. More like worried. Worried she was going to shoot me down, worried that this would ruin any type of friendship we had.

I didn't answer, and she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Nick, I thought we were friends."

My heart dropped, I felt it.

"We are. But it's just that seeing you chase someone you can't have – I don't want you to get hurt. Dougie is across the ocean from us. Miley I know you know that nothing will ever happen. Right?"

She stood up, and started walking off in the other direction. Knowing I had just probably shattered her heart, I followed and called after her. Running to catch up with her, I took her wrist in my hand and spun her around.

"I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was that… I'm right here, I've always been right here!"

Her eyes were brimming with tears, and it was making me feel even worse than I had felt before. "I don't know what to say."

Moving my hand from her wrist, I laced my fingers with hers. "Say you feel the same way," She stayed silent, looking down at our hands. Softening my voice I looked at her face. "Say something."

Pulling away, Miley shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry."

This time, when she ran away down the path, I didn't follow her. I had heard everything I needed.

Miley was delusional, thinking she was going to get with Dougie. It was some celebrity crush taken way too far. She was so focused on getting with him; she was oblivious to the people who _actually _cared for her. The people who were right in front of her. The ones who loved her.

Like I did.

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in forever! Sorry to everyone, but lately I've been writing fanfictions for MySpace. The link is in my profile, so if you have a MySpace you should add me! There are tons of fanfics just getting started, and I usually update once a day. So go comment and enjoy. Ok, the plug is over now haha. So here is the chapter I have been waiting to write! Personally, I really liked it so hopefully you all did as well! Please leave me a review; I love to hear what you all have to say. It kind of sucks because a lot of people read, but not a lot review! So if you read the story, please review and make me happy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all so much :)**


End file.
